


Четыре года и семь дней

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Сэм никогда не видел Дина таким





	Четыре года и семь дней

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: Дин, Сэм, луна и желания

Шторки в номере жиденькие – оранжевая луна лежит на крыше соседнего дома, и Дин по очереди щурит глаза, отчего, знает Сэм, лунный апельсин неслышно перекатывается вправо и влево, по чуть-чуть.   
\- Ты чего не спишь? – Вот сейчас начнется опять, думает он, то пить, то писать. Или есть попросит. Сэм вздыхает, но улыбается. Хорошо, что все так, что теперь, а не полгода назад, когда… Даже вспоминать не хочется. А неделя пройдет, и все будет по-прежнему. Дин вернется в свои тридцать два, и будет стебать Сэма за плюшевые игрушки и пижаму в динозавриках. И Сэм позволит, даром, что Дин сам их выбирал.   
\- Хочу апельсин, - говорит Дин и садится в кровати.   
\- Ты уже почистил зубы, - ворчит Сэм, но идет к холодильнику. Уже три дня он старательно затаривается фруктами, печеньем и киндер-сюрпризами. Что поделаешь, если заставить Дина есть суп можно только подкупом.  
Он споласкивает апельсин под краном и быстро очищает его от кожуры. Нож доставать лень, поэтому Сэм ковыряет ногтями, и под них забивается пахучая масса, сок брызжет в лицо и на тарелку.   
\- Иди сюда, - зовет Сэм, но Дин уже здесь, ждет, сопит. – Куда лапами… Обляпаешься. – Он кладет дольку прямо в рот Дину и смотрит, как тот блаженно жмурится.   
Он никогда не видел такого Дина, расслабленного, доверяющего и открытого. Он благодарен ведьме за то, что к четырем годам детства она прибавила Дину еще неделю.


End file.
